The warm feeling 2
by Richard0
Summary: Yep the long awaited sequel of the warm feeling is here,this time less dull, longer, and with more characters involved. I hope this SakuraXnarutoXtenten story will cheer you up and be sure to read my message before reading. enjoy!
1. Rivalry !

err hello everybody, first I would like to apologize for any rude actions i made last time we met. But here's the long-awaited sequel to "The warm feeling". I don't have much interest in this story but your reviews inspired me to make this sequel. I hope i don't relose interest. I've already got the story figured out but don't hesitate to give me suggestions, at some point I need it very badly. On some other side notes I follow the anime not the manga so no spoilers in reviews that contain manga surprises. On the other side note some of the attacks will be listed in japanese. I'm' going to post Sasuke's fire element attacks in translation but the rest you have to find on your own. sorry. well here they are followed by the story

Katon: Housenka no jutsu- Fire element: Balsam spread fire/phoenix fire/mythical fire flower

Katon: Goukakyuu no justsu: Fire element: blazing/great fireball

Katon: Ryuuka no justu- fire element: Fire dragon

well here it is and I hope this inspires readers to write more NarutoXtenten fics, I realize that there are few of this and this might be the only series.

oh and this story depends on reviews so no reviews no update. glad that's clear now here's the first chapter. hope I've improved

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rivalry !**

In the busy streets of konoha , a pre-teen that wore the expression of utmost anxiety and determination was in hope, her right hand rose and she put her fingers up upon her pink hair to pull it back in wonder and anxiety. Where was the love of her life, Uzumaki Naruto? She had been walking for hours in search for him and she lay still to catch her breath and think.

Meanwhile, the boy which was targeted by the obsessed pre-teen was lying in the forest snoring under the trees. The shade under it was cool and comforting compared to the sizzling sun. His prized girlfriend, TenTen had suppressed his need to become the number 1 ninja , Hokage. But even she, can't destroy that dream. The blonde boy stood awake, revealing his sky blue eyes. The relaxed shinobi stretched his arms and clumsily stood up.

After settling on , Naruto walked back to the hidden village of the leaf.

On the outskirts of Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke was training endlessly day and night getting a few hours of rest and little food into his stomach, yet the boy kept forward. Hope glittered in his coal-black eyes, hope to get vengeance on Uchiha Itachi. "Greetings Sasuke." Said a calm voice from behind. "Kakashi...What do you want?" demanded Sasuke smiling as he threw a kunai directly to its target. "I've been watching you, and if you expect to defeat Itachi, you'll need plenty of sleep and a proper diet." Said Kakashi concerned and motherly. Sasuke turned around revealing his tire and hunger, His eyes were red with exhaustion but amongst them were three strange symbols, the colour of the layer around his pupils were red, these strange symptoms were the signs of the sharingan. As Sasuke gazed over at Kakashi, he was about to say something when a dizziness took over him making him fall to the solid , grassy ground helplessly. Kakashi sighed and picked up the body, with it he left to Sasuke's house.....

By now the pink haired girl who's name was Sakura had searched and asked everywhere in means of finding the blonde haired boy, she was about to give up, but then she heard a familiar slurping at Ichikaru Ramen. She hurried with fast steps of joy, her hastiness, however caused her to trip on a crack, her face fell on a soft , tender jumpsuit. She stood up to thank the person who had caught her but immediately forgot her politeness as she recognized the person "NARUTO !! hi, how about a date?" she asked hastily gripping her fists in excitement. He was about to speak when someone interrupted. "Sorry _Sakura_ but Naruto has got other plans, with me..." said a female voice from behind. Sakura turned around with all the fury in her body, then she faced Naruto's girlfriend, Tenten who was also enraged, the two had become rivals and were exchanging deep glares as Naruto watched innocently. "What makes you think that Naruto won't cancel his plans for my proposal?!" began Sakura, "because I'm his girlfriend and you are not!" replied Tenten with just as much confidence. "You won't be for long." Spat Sakura, "we'll see about that" and the argument went back and forth attracting bystanders. Naruto was about to react when he caught a glimpse of a familiar grey haired jounin holding the number one rookie Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto forgot all about the girls and leapt after them with great agility as the girls kept on arguing not noticing that their prize had fled.

One of the people who was watching the argument was a certain blue haired girl. The girl watched sadly at her competition. She was secretly in love too with their prize. Yes, she had acknowledged his confidence as a sign of true shinobi. She had never lost fate in him and though she was too shy to stand by him, she offered help at times and was pleased when he accepted it. Yet he had never acknowledged her as a valuable person and she knew it. What she also knew was that she was outmatched by these, much more beautiful women. This girl went by the name of Hyuuga Hinata.

"Shit! I lost them" cursed Naruto as he concentrated deeply on finding his comrades. "I need to search wider, and I just know how. Kage bunshin no jutsu !" said Naruto enchanting his ability to use. In the blind of an eye a fog formed and as it cleared several blonde haired boys followed their original. "Find Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke and see what's wrong, Go !" commanded the skillfull shinobi as the clones parted across the city.

In a matter of minutes the grey haired jounin holding the raven haired boy was spotted. Naruto deactivated the shadow clones and wandered behind his sensei. Naruto looked up and saw him heading to the hospital. Naruto followed beside him and the calm man faced him silently. "Where are you taking Sasuke?" asked Naruto, "He's dehydrated, and he must be taken care of." Said Kakashi as he moved forward. "Oh I'll come with you then." Said Naruto completely forgetting his girlfriend and the spiteful Sakura completely.

By now Sakura and Tenten were racing to find where Naruto went determined to find him before the other girl reached him first and trailing behind silently and unnoticed was Hinata.


	2. Confessions in the hospital room

tisk tisk tisk not many reviews if this doesent change my carelessness'll return. keep checking my profile for further updates. its important. i hope this boosts the review scale, give me suggestions and i tried working on the length hope this is enough. Without further ado i present the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confessions in the hospital room**

* * *

With beads of sweat running down their face, two girls sought to reach victory. While they ran they occasionally glared at each other with determination and hatred in their eyes. Tenten hurried forward now running two feet ahead of the hopeful Sakura. Sakura was catching up when a shuriken narrowly missed her. Of course Sakura stopped in surprise giving Tenten the lead of searching ten feet ahead of the vengeful pink haired kuniochi. Sakura gritted her teeth while Tenten smiled and occasionally chuckled. "she wants to play hardcore I'll give it to her, _bunshin no jutsu_" whispered Sakura as she deviously turned a corner. The cunning kuniochi aimed a kunai at her and threw it so that it cut her elbow. "Eh?!" stopped Tenten outraged , the brown haired girl clenched her fists and attacked the bunshin, while a successful kuniochi sneaked past her as a little boy. By the time Tenten realized she was fighting a bunshin Sakura was out of sight.

Tenten's pace hastened and as it did she caught sight of a little red and pink speck out in the distance. The speck seemed to have found their target and was rushing into a nearby hospital. Tenten brows furrowed and her eyes sat blazing with anger as she thrust forward increasing her pace to its very limit.

By now Hyuuga Hinata sat in despair with her head resting over her hands.

"Naruto-kun.........will you ever accept me?" she asked herself as tears ran down her eyes. She wiped them shamefully and walked home her head down in a hopeless way.

Biff! The door burst open and Tenten rushed in with hateful spite directed at a smirking Sakura sitting very close to an unnoticing Naruto. "You-" "Oh I didn't expect you to come and visit Sasuke." Uttered Kakashi as he stood up.

"yeah, what a surprise !" said Sakura her smirk getting wider as she curled her fingers into Naruto's jumpsuit. "huh? Sakura?" he asked , apparently he had noticed that. "what?" she said innocently, "nothing" answered Naruto deciding not to start a panic. Tenten didn't want to be rude so she sat down opposite to Naruto , pretending to have visited Sasuke. Several minutes past and they easily got bored, the only interesting thing there was to see was the glares Sakura and Tenten threw at each other. Kakashi was curious but Naruto was anxious. This could damage his relationship somehow, although he had a slight set of feelings for Sakura even though he didn't want to admit it. Naruto was about to say something but what he was going to say , nobody 'll ever know because he was interrupted by a moan from Sasuke, that meant he was waking up (duh).

The boy stirred and suddenly leapt up with his eyes bulged open, the speed made Tenten jump. "_Where _am I?" Sasuke demanded furiously at the calm Kakashi. "At the hospital." Kakashi muttered as he pulled his hair back. Sasuke looked around to confirm the answer, yes his surroundings were defiantly familiar, and how couldn't they be? He had used this place like a second home. "Sasuke you baka! You fell down like a ton of bricks!" mocked Naruto. "shut up" mumbled Sasuke at his bothersome rival. "How are you feeling Sasuke?" asked Sakura , concerned at her X crush's well being. "_Sasuke_?! Are you feeling okay?!" asked Kakashi his normal calm glance faded away by the situation. Everyone was looking at Kakashi who was returning to his normal relaxed form. "So......what happened?" he asked first looking at Sakura then at Tenten. Even Sasuke was a bit curious of them both and he looked at Tenten as if he'd just noticed her. What was she doing here? She seemed strange, her hair was down ! Sakura sighed at her sensei's surprise. "I don't love Sasuke any more...." She muttered, "I love someone else." She said looking at Naruto from the corner of her eye. "and Tenten's here because she's my girlfriend !" continued Naruto putting his hand on the back of his head and throwing foxy grin to his surprised team mates, Tenten looked away and blushed while Kakashi and Sasuke sat oblivious to the boy's answer. What? Naruto and TENTEN? Sakura not liking Sasuke anymore? The world has turned upside down.

This time it took Kakashi several minutes to return to his normal form looking at them one by one, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Tenten, Sakura ,Naruto and so on......as for Sasuke the answers had struck him like hard blows. Not that he cared. With Sakura out of the way he'd be able to walk freely and with Naruto and his girlfriend he'd become much stronger than him. Yet it was so shocking , and in somewhere at the back of his mind, it troubled Sasuke with envy but it wasn't shown OR admitted.

"Sasuke you'll be out by the day after tomorrow." Said Kakashi changing the subject quickly. Sasuke muttered something but didn't complain. Tenten tugged Naruto's jumpsuit and gave him an indignant look through her worried brown eyes. The two rudely jogged out without a backward glance......


	3. Strange feelings

You ppl SOOO don't deserve this chapter. I don't like this story, and if I don't get any SIGNED reviews i'm gonna delete it. okay i appreciate your reviews. ANBU and blazer, again this story depends on reviews reviews reviews (signed signed signed). This chapter is in celebration of the 100th episode of NARUTO. yay go fuzzy eyebrows. In this chapter we see some one-sided Sasuten. About the signed reviews thing, well i'm sorry but you know how it is. It could be the same person reviewing, though i do still respect your comments. Blazer i did what you asked, this chapter is by far longer and there is some tenten and naruto fluff. hope you like it. and again sorry for the rudeness but this story is fueled by reviews and i keep giving more for free so PLEASE, review well. oh and btw check my updtes after you read this story i got something cookin, yes a forum !! go to: and have fun !

****

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strange feelings**

* * *

Beneath a bush Sakura lay, she listened eagerly for hints of advantage. "This has to stop! Its either me or her!" Tenten exclaimed. "its you, its you" confirmed Naruto anxiously as he received another handful of glares. "oh than you were only playing with her in that hospital room?" she demanded searching for any ounce of guilt. "I didn't want to cause any trouble." He retorted. "okay then, I don't want you to speak to Sakura EVER again." Requested Tenten. Sakura's eyes flashed with horror and hatred. "No. You may be my girlfriend but you can't order me to who not speak with. Sakura's still my friend." Replied Naruto starting to get heated up. At this Inner Sakura did a little victory dance. "That means I can't trust you then and if I can't trust you, than its over between us." She said now turning her back at him as Sakura punched the air and whispered a 'yes'. "No! you can trust me." Naruto complained as he gently put his arms around her. "please...just give me a chance." He half whispered gently.

Tenten turned around to face him. "fine..." she surrendered as they kissed passionately. Sakura was crying with jealousy and desire. Oh how she wished that that was her and not Tenten. Their kiss got deeper and they were pressing each other hard, It was deep love, embraced as it should. It went on for several minutes, when finally Tenten broke it off. "come on....let's go train." She said thinking that it was high time they started training , how can she become stronger than that sand girl if she doesn't ? They still had dreams and they must accomplish them.

"Right." Said Naruto as they walked together to the forest where the sun was setting. Sakura looked at them darkly and then her eyes went empty. Her grief was unimaginable. The saddened pink haired teen walked home, her head down and her heart torn. The depressed Sakura entered the door of her house and disappeared.

"kage bunshin no jutsu" cried Naruto summoning the last of his strength. The two had been training all night. It was dawn now and Tenten had long fallen. Naruto couldn't summon more than two replications and they didn't last long because he fell like a ton of bricks.

The couple were asleep with exhaustion. Above, on a tree, sat a person, hidden in the shadows. "good, Naruto's training routine is worse off than mine. I'll surpass him easily and then, Naruto I can relieve myself from the humiliation I received in the chuunin exam" muttered Uchiha Sasuke. He was out of the hospital and had been spying on the lovers. The marvelous successor of the Uchiha clan climbed down and revealed himself to the sun. He looked at the helpless Naruto and smiled softly, "You are a worthy shinobi, baka." He said then his eyes crawled mysteriously on tenten. The silent warrior walked up to her. He bent down to look at her eyes, closed in deep slumber. Surprised of his actions , Sasuke caressed her face and kissed her on the cheek. "Naruto..." she moaned peacefully. Sasuke's eyes flashed and he stood up immediately. His eyes narrowed as he stared at his hands in confusion. "What am I doing?" he asked himself as his right hand moved to touch his lips. "aaagh" the boy shook his head to shake away all feelings, developed in the last few moments. He clenched his fists and moved away. 'damn, I have to got a hold of myself, before I get weak like _him_" he thought as an image of his younger self flashed by, teasing his mind. "I am an Uchiha !" Sasuke repeated to himself, "I am not weak!" he exclaimed his eyes tight shut. When they reopened, Sharingan revealed itself.

Meanwhile Sakura was curled up on her bed. Her eyes still mystified with sadness and emptiness yet also red with lack of sleep. She kept remembering that faithful scene over and over again. It was deep hell. She walked up to the window and looked out. Her face fell more as she saw her x rival having a romantic evening with Chouji (Lol). The girl felt mortified and she let small tears out to slide down her cheek, hang on her chin and drop down. It was clear that she was tormented and depressed deeply, a wound of the heart, so to speak.

She was about to turn away when a raven haired boy zoomed in front of her. Sakura hardly flinched and mumbled something. "Sakura, we have a mission tomorrow at six o'clock, by the beach, kakashi told me to tell you." He said directly. "fine.." she muttered as she went and curled up on her bed again. Sasuke couldn't help but get curious, not that he cared but he had nothing to do so he might as well ask. "What's wrong?" he asked, "nothing." She said without looking at him. Sasuke felt like saying 'if you say so' but resisted the tempt. "what do you mean, 'nothing' don't you have anything to do? How about train and become a worthy shinobi instead of slacking off. Even Naruto is levels beyond you." Said Sasuke utterly unaware of his harshness.

At the sound of the goofy blonde shinobi Sakura's face hardened up, and Sasuke could guess why. "This is about Naruto isn't it?" he said walking in her room and looking down at her. "its none of your business" she mumbled coolly yet wearily as well. This time Sasuke didn't resist the temptation, "if you say so." He said walking by the window. "oh and Sakura, next time don't hide in a such a small bush." He said with a smile as he phased away. "no wonder I fell for him." She mumbled to herself in depression as she gave a sigh of grief and pain.

She yawned and got up with a smile, the first thing she remembered was the gentleness she had received last night. Naruto had caressed her face and kissed her on the cheek, it was different then his usual kisses yet still as marvelous, the chestnut haired girl turned to see her boyfriend lying on the ground , feet open and a patch of drool beneath his face. It was morning now and she was hungry. The girl phased away and went to get her and Naruto some Ramen, for when he wakes up of course.

When the girl got back Naruto was half awake, with a mixture of saliva and dirt on his face. Apparently the boy had turned and his face landed on the drool. The girl laughed with amusement and dropped the ramen. Naruto caught its sight through half closed eyes and jumped up high. "RAMEN !!" Naruto cried and dashed for it. Before she could say anything the boy had eaten all of it. Tenten narrowed her eyes and made a face as she went to get her some barbeque. This time she ate it at the restaurant and returned to find Naruto fully awake and training.

"aww Naruto !" she exclaimed annoyingly. "What?" the replications chorused. "Come on and let's hang out." She said pleadingly. Naruto, after much begging, decided she did deserve a break. They were about to hold hands and leave when they felt someone tap them on their shoulders. They both turned around to see.........."KAKASHI-SENSEI HAVE YOU COME TO TEACH ME CHIDORI?!" cried Naruto his eyes in hope. "agh...hello gai-sensei" said Tenten annoyed. "No Naruto, I came here to tell you that we've got missions, 6.00 am , by the beach, don't forget." Said Kakashi as Naruto sighed in despair. "Tenten, you too, 1.00 pm, hot dog stand, wait KAKASHI we need to race" Gai cried stumbling forward after the sighing Kakashi.

The two decided to enjoy their day for tomorrow they won't see each other much. The two went for a walk, swimming , ate, went to the park , sat down, had ice cream and went home. All was well.

* * *

In the next chapter i'm kinda considering some nejiten fluff , yes im very evil, people keep breaking them apart poor naruto and tenten.check my updates , its important and even if there is nothing, check it check it check it oh and dont forget

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

****


	4. An opportunity

sorry i haven't updated in a while. and i heard some reviews. and you guys are right I am being a wait wait I WAS being a little too Review Hungry. No more reviews. I'm just gonna post chapters. Thanks a lot for the warning but you didn't review the story. some of you were too busy to judge me then to care about the story. Anyways if you have any other complaints. post it in the forum thats why i made it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: An opportunity**

Kakashi and his subordinates walked through the forest where the slightly strong breeze ran across their cheeks. As they entered the forest the perfume of nature ran through their nostrils.

The hyperactive blonde , Naruto was facing the ground, a sad expression filled his cheeks, the sober ninja was followed by Sakura, who was a little too close to the boy. Her breathing was soft and heavy , the breath pounded on the back of his neck but he chose to ignore it.. In the lead, the grey haired jounin turned around mildly surprised. "Where's Sasuke ?" he asked gently and looked at Naruto who snorted. The man sighed and turned his gaze to the pink haired ninja. "he was right behind us…" she mumbled as she got closer and closer to the blonde.

"I'm right here." Replied the manly Uchiha Sasuke. He looked at Naruto and flared his sharingan. "What's the assignment , Kakashi ?" he asked not removing his gaze from Naruto. Kakashi decided to ignore Sasuke's newfound interest in Naruto and thus explained their intentions

"okay, we're going to be in pairs. It's a capture the flag game. The teams hide the flags safely and if one is spotted by the opponent's team, they have to sit in a corner and stop playing.

If the other one is captured as well. That leaves the winning team to find the flag. If they don't succeed when the time limit reaches 0 they get a draw. Got it?" he said in his relaxing tone. They all mumbled a yeah with Sasuke and Sakura still gazing at Naruto and Naruto still facing the dirt. "So its me and Sakura versus you guys." He said somberly.

Sakura's fists clenched tightly, "Kakashi-sensei I want to be teamed up with Naruto." She protested stubbornly and rudely as she stared deeply into her sensei's eyes with pure persistence and determination. She wasn't going to lose the one-in-a-lifetime chance of spending some time alone with Naruto, she couldn't let the last chance of love be destroyed by the laid-back jounin who's mere desire is to play a game of capture-the-flag. Sakura understood that this was a great opportunity to strike Tenten and maybe turn the tables around. As she imagined herself and Naruto holding hands with deep love and affection her determination rose and she wouldn't, no she couldn't let her dream be crushed by this simple decision of pairs in a mission, and Kakashi knew that.

The girl's lips tightened and her whole body went stiff as he opened his mouth for his final decision. "Fine……its Sakura and Naruto versus Sasuke and me. But if you lose you must massage my feet." He said smiling at the twist he had performed for her desire. "uh…sure." She said hesitantly. " But……Kakashi.." Sasuke protested at the conclusion, "Don't worry Sasuke he'll be your partner next time. Now no more bickering." He said finalizing his decision.

Even Sasuke knew that his protests would be useless. Kakashi was obstinate and silence followed furthermore. Sasuke didn't know why but the incident in the forest had effected him greatly. He was developing feelings, some of which he never knew could exist in his steady soul. Was this the feeling Sakura pranced about day and night? No, he thought and shook the thought out of his mind, this couldn't be love, no , no that would be weak. He was not weak he couldn't let himself fall into the jaws of the weak, that would either prevent or prolong his desire to assassinate his older brother.

Naruto was still somber and silent. It was boring doing missions when he could no longer express his love. He had gotten used to the love and care of his girlfriend and one day away from her felt like a decade. He sighed and moved to face the sky as he wondered what she was doing. Then he looked at Sasuke now in front of him, if he didn't do something soon, the dream of hokage will fall into the hands of his arch rival. He will get to see Tenten again but at the moment he must grab every opportunity for power and passion to become a number one ninja! He was determined to transform the name Uzumaki Naruto into one of glory and fame.

He shifted a smile and hastened steps. "Okay" said Kakashi as the reached the center of the forest. "Now we begin." He said showing them two flags. One was plain white with a red 'X' imprinted on it and the other was similar to it only it had no 'X', it was just a plain flag. "Naruto , Sakura you take the one with the 'X' we'll take this one.

Now we'll head of straight in this direction and you head straight in the other okay…GO !" he said and the two teams sped off in opposite directions.

Meanwhile on the steep hills beyond the village of konoha. Three shinobi stood exhausted with a hike that started a few moments ago. Neji and Lee could not help but notice Tenten's new hairstyle. Lee found himself deeply attracted to his partner now. Neji was mildly impressed though but even he was a little bound in the net of beauty. Both ninjas were staring at her, with Neji being more secretive about it.

She noticed but didn't think twice about it. She didn't care. She only cared for Naruto and she was deeply awaiting the end of this training session. Lee didn't take long to admit to himself that he liked Tenten now but Neji like the Uchiha in the forest refused to admit it. The Hyuuga successor also believed that love was weakness.

Gai also admired Tenten's new hairstyle and he noticed that Lee and Neji will be soon competing over their mate. Gai knew that this would soon become a problem and prayed that they would lose interest and move on but the chances of that right now was unlikely. He also noticed that in this period , Tenten hadn't paid any attention toward any of them. He had imagined she'd be thrilled to find out that Neji was impressed by her beauty or maybe she just didn't notice or maybe it was something else…..


	5. It pays off

okay here it is guys. I managed to pull a few strings. thx for the comments guys. your all such great reviewers ! I made this chap a lil longer. and ill try to make the chapter after this to be even longer than that. I've changed the title into 'the warm feeling 2'. kinda plain huh? but i suck at titles. Anyway guys heres the next chapter, this might disappoint you a bit and don't worry hinata will also make an entrance soon.

* * *

**Chapter 5: It pays off !**

"There, they'll never find it, and if they do they're gonna face some serious problems!" said Naruto in glee sniggering at the masterpiece made by him and Sakura. There were bags hanging from vines that were linked to a tree. Every bag had a booby trap and if one was opened a net would fall upon the intruders. "Yes brilliant work Naruto" she said heavily with desire.

She had been like this for days, and Naruto was starting to notice yet he still ignored and put the details in the back of his mind. "Now let's find their flag." He commanded to his team mate as she nodded, staring in a queer way. Naruto halted for a moment to stare at her, she was very much deep in thought as if drowning in her own dreams. Her face was always red and she kept that breathing…..that heavy breathing….as if she was tempting him to do something he'd never do. _Or would he? _No ! He couldn't think or predict anything like that.

He had to shut it out of his mind, and to do that he had to focus on other things, like the mission at hand. Naruto jumped from branch to branch, his mood had changed in a split second, one moment he was joyful , happy , carefree and the next he was solitary, silent , somber.

Sakura knew that he had just given Naruto a slight doze of doubt. She licked her lips hungrily as she got closer and closer and closer….Sakura was so determined and obsessed that she could hardly stand patient and resume the plot. Her desire was to grab him , slam him to the ground and embrace him violently. She wanted to lick , to bite, to feel his flesh. The only thing that prevented her was future images of loss. Sadness, despair, and most of all shame.

The girl blinked and regained her senses, she smiled at Naruto. It was a smile of warmth that brought another case of doubt yet it was still shut out, and for now there was no way she could penetrate it. "C'mon Sakura-chan we must beat that dumb Sasuke and the old man." He said smiling , he was now absorbed in his mission and no matter what Sakura did it wouldn't affect him.

However Sakura's heart wasn't only satisfied oh no, it swelled with joy. Naruto was once again calling her 'Sakura-**chan**' Her eyes twinkled with hope, now she once again focused on the mission. "Naruto, let's split up, meet me at the home base by sunset." She ordered, "Right." He said and the two went off in two separate directions.

Meanwhile…Sasuke and Kakashi, used Sharingan to detect their opponents. Sasuke kept remembering that scene over and over. Where he found Tenten and did those strange actions. 'This is all Naruto's fault. If he hadn't hooked up with her I would've never thought of me and…..that angel.' Then Sasuke halted, rooted to the spot. No ! He was in love with her. No, no, no, no, no, no, no he couldn't let himself be a victim of weakness. "Something wrong , Sasuke?" he asked interrupting his thoughts. "Nothing…I thought I saw something." He lied. "I think I picked up something." Said Kakashi. "Five kage bunshins heading this way. Naruto must be using them to scout us out." He explained. "What shall we do?" "They've duplicated into ten, they've already sensed us. There's no choice we must fight them. If they're bunshins we can't lose by being spotted, but I expect Naruto knows our whereabouts. Let's do this quick and flea from here." He said. "Right" replied Sasuke jumping to a tree . The first three Narutos leaped out of the bushes and attacked Kakashi. But two met Sasuke's kunais from above. However one delivered a blow in kakashi's face and duplicated to trap kakashi. Sasuke quickly reacted and tried to attack but the clever bunshin used henge to look like Kakashi-sensei thus confusing Sasuke.

They pushed Kakashi into Sasuke and duplicated into forty narutos. "Mizu bunshin no jutsu" Kakashi said as three duplicate bunshins came from the sky. The tree eliminated ten bunshin narutos with kunais as Kakashi escaped. Sasuke followed but alas the real Naruto came and tagged him. "haha gotcha Sasuke, you baka ! Your sharingan is useless against Konoha's strongest shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto !!" Naruto said boasting about his victory and rubbing it in, in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke cursed but then a hand came out from the midst of the forest and tagged Naruto. "Aww man Kakashi-sensei, you ruined my moment." He moaned as Sasuke smiled and purred with satisfaction. "Naruto ! a shinobi never stops to brag about his skills when in battle. You might've gotten Sasuke, but he still might have had something up his sleeve, so be careful." He said wisely. "Yeah be careful dead last." Commented Sasuke with a smile.

"hmph, shut up Sasuke I kicked your ass !" "for the first time." Sasuke replied evilly with mock. "WHAT DID YOU SAY !?" yelled Naruto shaking his fists at him. "you heard me." Said Sasuke coolly. "THAT'S IT I'M GONNA-"

"Shut up both of you !" exclaimed Kakashi angrily. "You were both careless and incapable. Shinobis don't behave that way, children do. Now if I hear any more complaints…" he said with a crooked grin yet a stern voice, "well let's just say it'll be a while before you'd be able to walk again." He said departing in the midst of the forest. The two glared at each other, shooting mental daggers but then their back on each other. Their backs resting on each other as two opposites faced two opposite directions, sitting in the forest with defeat.

Little did they know Sakura was watching from above. She had sensed the battle from her scouting and decided to check it out. The girl had skillfully snuck into the tree when Kakashi and Sasuke were busy with the bunshins. Sasuke faced the ground with solitary desire. His eyes went blurry and 'the weakness' shot him like a lightning bolt of chidori. He stared continuously at the ground visualizing himself kissing those tender lips and feeling her breasts against his in a deep , deep bond.

No doubt about it he was in love with Tenten and he was angry about it. Denial wouldn't work anymore he had to face this. Sakura silently leapt on the next branch and the next and the next till she was out of range. The skillful kuniochi jumped from branch to branch following Kakashi's faint energy in the distance. She didn't want to get too close in case he sensed her. Then she suddenly was ambushed by a pack of dogs. Three of them sank their teeth into her right arm and she howled in pain. The other six leapt on her and held her down. Sakura desperately and with much strain reached for her kunai she finally scraped her way through and reached it. The girl panted heavily in order to pump in oxygen, She inhaled deeply and jerked the kunai into one of the dogs' eyes. The dog whimpered and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura had wasted no time to think, she used some shurikens and eliminated the rest of the pack. Five minutes later she was wrapping a bandage delicately around her arm.

She rubbed it a bit after the bandage was wrapped and then smiled. She raised her arm and reached out on the branch above, her hand clutched tightly around a white flag. Then three nets fell from above but she was prepared and cut them all with her kunai. Before she could meet further danger she phased out of the area and smirked with confidence. "I got your number Kakashi-sensei." She said and went back to Naruto and Sasuke. The excited teenager rushed her way through awaiting the look in their faces as she told them how she avoided danger with extreme precautions.

The girl landed on the earth in front of the two and held her flag out in front of them , smiling and awaiting applause.

"umm…you're kinda too late, Sakura-chan" said Naruto standing aside to reveal Kakashi sitting there , reading Icha-Icha paradise with the flag in his kunai sheath. "I see…" she said slightly happy from hearing the 'chan' again. "What took you so long , Sakura?" he asked revealing his feet. 'shit, I forgot about that' she thought. The girl went slouching as she moved to accept her defeat, a deal was a deal and she had to massage his feet.

* * *

sorry naruten fans. next chapter will include tenten in it and MAYBE just maybe hinata.

anyway i'd really appreciate it if you review but cherish this chappie because i might not have more. since these computer probs are swarming up like bees.


	6. Naruto cheats!

Hey fans. Sorry I've been a jerk comes natural I guess eh? Well I've done this long ago but my computer was busted so...anyway the bad news is that there are only 2 chappies left the good news is that this one is really long and so is the next one, but its not as long as this. So enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Naruto cheats !**

**

* * *

**

Tension was high on the steep mountains where Three shinobi from Konoha trained. The female, Tenten had beads of sweat rolling down her body.

She threw the remaining kunai she had and hit it precisely on the target, Perfection couldn't be clearer. She smiled confidently and swayed to and fro trying to keep balance but to no avail, she collapsed on the ground with her knees bent.

The female beauty breathed heavily with exhaustion. She was tired and feeble, despite her weariness ,however she was proud and pleased for her work.

On her left Hyuuga Neji licked his lips. He had also been working hard to exceed his current level of potential. However he was more focused on his female team mate and his attraction has weakened his improvement in comparison to his usual training routine. His efforts were usually so high that he was the one to collapse first even though he is the one with the chakra control and the one with the highest chakra amount.

'Oh fuck ! I can't deny it any longer. I'm attracted to her argh, how could I let this happen? I must try to destroy this feeling' he thought and removed his gaze. Instead he focused it on his movement. Tenten decided that she ought to rest for awhile and lied down on the soothing grass with her arms stretched.

It was a beautiful day the breeze brushed by her face and the moist grass relaxed her overworked muscles, The clouds were thickly white as the trotted by and the tree were long and large which expressed their natural importance, Tenten was admiring the colossal nature and she was now part of it.

She closed her eyes in relaxation and breathed deeply in comfort. 'if only Naruto was here' she thought missing her boyfriend with deep regret and after that, her thoughts wandered over what the blonde might be doing.

"Byakugan !" cried Neji and forced himself to the limit of his power. The Hyuuga made Tenten's perfection look like a low class beginner's performance. Even Gai who was examining his subordinates was highly amazed at the Hyuuga's potential. Neji punched through the air like a knife through flesh, in fact when one looked closely they could see small lines around his arms, like an invisible shield which then disappear.

The queer man turned his sight away and focused it on his star pupil, Rock Lee. Unlike Neji he was more focused and had got rid of the attraction he previously had for Tenten. The determined shinobi was not going to let his dream die easily. The speed of his limbs were too fast for the human eye, only someone who could perform techniques such as sharingan and byakugan could compete with the rate of power Lee showed and even then it might be hard. "Allright" cried Gai revealing his creepy grin. "Let's take a break and head back to Konoha !" he said, as Tenten yawned and mumbled something like 'thank god'.

"Lee , come with me, I need to show you a few pointers. You're doing very well and…." he jabbered as he took his star pupil away from them. Now Neji was less focused on his training but he still wasn't in full attention of her, he did his best to drown out all thoughts and temptations that had to do with Tenten.

The girl rubbed her eyes and stood up. 'Man I need to get Naruto here some time soon.' She thought and explored further on. The beauty spotted a nearby tree and admired its magnificence, "Wow what a nice tree ! I think I'll climb it. It must have a nice view." She said innocently and stretched out her hand and grabbed a branch , she pulled herself up and as she brushed herself against the trunk her shirt was ripped off.

"Oh crap ! Stupid tree" she moaned covering her exposed breasts. Neji stood there with his mouth open, he had just turned to see what the commotion was about and caught sight of her round, middle sized, beautiful, intense breasts. "Man she's so sexy !" he cried under his breath with his mouth open, and his cheeks red. Neji's thoughts about weakness were long gone. He

licked his lips again and walked casually to her. "Oh man ! what the hell am I to do! I can't just go back like THIS!" she said to herself stressfully. "Need a hand?" a soothing voice asked from behind. She turned around and found the Hyuuga behind her. "What's wrong ? Rip your shirt off?" he asked in an unfamiliar tone. "Yes." She stammered shyly.

He moved closer menacingly and she let out a gasp. He was inches from her body now. The teen smiled and bent down, Tenten breathed apprehensively. He ripped his sleeve off and revealed his biceps. She sighed in relief. 'Phew, come on Tenten what do you think he was gonna do? Rape you or something?' she reassured herself.

Then he tied it around her breasts trying hardly not to invade her privacy as he looked away while he covered it. He tied it hardly and gave it one final tug. Alas Tenten was weary enough and this caused her to lose balance.

She tumbled on him and the position wasn't in favor of Naruto and Tenten's relationship. Her body was pressed on him and their sexual parts were brushing against each other. To Tenten's horror she felt Neji's penis tense up further into her pants. She looked down and saw Neji smiling at her. He put his arms around her and pressed her against him, his grip was a subtle force, he tried to kiss her and she submitted to his dominance.

She kissed him back regretfully and he slid his hands down on to her butt cheeks. "Oh.." she moaned as he rolled her beneath him and pressed harder on her. Tenten felt him as he shifted his weight and explored further.. "Neji…I can't do this" she said remembering Naruto suddenly.

She shoved him off of her and tears flowed down her cheeks. Before the hyuuga could react she stood up and miserably staggered towards a tree with frequent weeping.

'What happened ?' Neji thought. There was something going on. This is the last thing Neji would expect out of Tenten. He would've imagined her as thrilled or nervous. She was always polite and respectful to him and he could feel certain attraction, a bond between them at least he used to feel it.

Something had changed and for her to be weeping it had to be urgent. Her sadness and rejection gave him grief. Did she not like him? Will he end up weak and rejected? Can he do anything to mend his mistakes, to mend his pride and love. Neji sighed and got up slowly, cleaning himself up.

"I guess things were going a little too fast." He said out loud. "How could I attempt to make love with her? Neither me or her were sure of our love yet." He said looking up at the clouds as if expecting some kind of answer. 'thank god I didn't do something stupid? Like, get her pregnant.' He thought, his own voice echoing in his head. 'But why did she cry?' he asked himself.

If she hadn't stopped he would've continued. He hadn't been doing that out of pleasure. Oh no ! he was never a pervert. He had felt they were connecting. 'Without her I'm lost. I'm nothing. I'm empty' he confirmed. 'I'm weak, I'm actually weak. I love her. I'm weak. I'd rather give up all my strength, byakugan and all, for her ! I want her , I love her !' he thought now letting tears escape his eyes. The depressed hyuuga walked away in sadness.

On the opposite direction Tenten dried her tears, only to replace them with fresh ones , all filled with grief and guilt. She was facing the tree trunk , trying to hide her shameful face. She wept and sniffed, halting seemed impossible. Continuous guilt built up inside her until it was full to the brim.

How could she betray him? After all he had done ! He had accompanied her, changed her made her happier. Gave her a better purpose in life. She didn't deserve him. She was a monster ! She was worse off than that pink haired little bitch ! She had shared passion with another man behind his back, how could she? How could she be so selfish? She remembered the day they first kissed. It was magical, so romantic. It was the first time she had felt the feeling. The wonderful warm feeling of love.

At this memory she cried even louder and shrieked in sadness. The miserable girl pounded the tree and slid down on her knees. "NOOOOO!" she bellowed, grief filled her every bone , her every nerve, her every muscle.

She knew she would lose him, she just knew it. There was no way he would accept her for what she's done. She wept silently and finally slept on the hard cold ground as she got sadder and sadder and sadder.

Meanwhile, miles away in the forest of konoha. Sakura sighed in relief as she heard Kakashi snoring softly. "phew this has been the grossest thing I've ever done" she said to herself as she removed her hands from the feet of the middle aged man. To her triumph and joy Sasuke was also snoozing and Naruto was wide awake and all to herself.

She glanced at him as he looked at a picture of Tenten and sighed with longing. Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'no more…' she thought. 'This time I will use temptation, no more miss goody toe shoes. I'm gonna make Tenten regret the day she went after my dream!' Sakura filled passion and sex in her eyes , she crept closer and approached her prey.

She slowly put her hand on his thigh. He darted and looked at her. She looked at him seductively as if she was a zombie and licked her lips at him. His eyes widened and so did his mouth. She licked his cheek and sucked it then crept away. Naruto was too shocked to act. He was at a loss for words.

Why did Sakura do that when she knew he was with Tenten? 'duh' said a voice in his head that clearly put an end to that little question. Well he was not doing to let her ruin his relationship that's for sure so he was about to tell her but before he could spit it out, the girl through her clothes off into the forest.

She stood up , turned around and gestured him to follow her into the bushes. He, however was speechless, with his mouth wide open he followed her. His feet acted automatically as if they were controlled by another force.

As Sakura entered the bushes inner sakura cheered her on but she felt strange, she had never done this before. She had always been sweet, on an other note she didn't realize how easy it was and in a matter of time, Naruto'll be all hers. The blonde teen joined her with his mouth still open.

He acted like a robot. What was he doing? Now was the time to call it off. Now was the time to prove to Sakura that he loved Tenten and put her hopes and dreams to rest, maybe forever and he would live better on and enjoy and embrace his girlfriend, But then she kissed him passionately and rolled her tongue inside his mouth. At that moment he acted as his relationship with Tenten had never happened and slowed took her bra off , his male hormones activated themselves and the attraction commenced.

She giggled and pulled him down on the cold ground. The two made love. Sakura was overjoyed, what a happy day ! She was finally going to get back at Tenten and prove her wrong. This time she won ! She's the one that made to love to Naruto first and Tenten couldn't do anything about it but Naruto knew that he soon would regret it, he knew that depression would unfold soon and he was walking into the fire.

This was bad but he didn't care, for now, pleasure was beyond love even though he would soon be thinking about suicide he didn't care right now, he acted on instinct which for once was his greatest mistake. But now, it was his last moments and he didn't thoroughly enjoy it because the process had already started and guilt was mounting up, still he made love to this stalker and kissed her passionately whilst his girlfriend moped about her own wrong doings. The next day would bring a grim fate.


	7. A dreadful day indeed

Hey fans aww the last chappie. I'll miss you guys. I may start a second sequel but for now I'm gonna try something new. These last few chapters. I've really enjoyed and I'm happy with the success the warm feeling 2 had. I mean I put much more heart into it then the prequel. Anyway its thanks to you guys. If you have any Narutens or fics email me I'd like to repay the kindness and support you just gave me, also i bet you're fics are better than mine I mean i'm just an ameture at this and I might learn something new. I hope you've enjoyed my story and I hope my stubborn PAST character didn't bug you too much. I love you all! You're the best

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: A DREADFUL DAY INDEED.**

* * *

The sun emerged from behind the mountains, it reflected light on konoha to bring a new day forth. A day that would bring great sadness to many of the teenagers in konoha. The root of this grief started on the day before where Haruno Sakura lured a male into a deadly trap indeed. The victorious female slowly opened her eyes and yawned with satisfaction.

She instantly remembered the passion she and the one next to her had shared. As she lied there in nudity. She glanced over to her prize. The content girl curled up against his warm flesh and caressed his body with her soothing hands. She kissed him vigorously. He was finally in her possession and she could share passion and love with him. Uzumaki Naruto was hers and hers alone. She was sure this would break Tenten and Naruto apart. They were never meant for each other anyway.

She rolled him over like a rag doll and leapt on him. She balanced her weight on to him and cuddled against his muscular, robust flesh. They were one. They were a being. "mmm I love you…" mumbled Naruto.

Sakura squealed with joy and kissed him viciously "I love you too, I knew nothing could stand between us Naruto." She replied softly, hugging his warm exterior. "Yeah…Tenten we were made for each other." He mumbled as he kissed her neck. She made an angry face.

"No, I'm not Tenten, I'm your true love, Uzumaki Sakura. _We _were made for each other." She told him sternly like he was a student of hers, "Uzumaki...?" he mumbled as he turned uncomfortably, "….SAKURA ?" he finally exclaimed and at that word he shot up and to his horror he saw not Tenten but Sakura, lying on him nude.

Then…. It all came back to him. The night before, the passion he had shared with the one he used to love. Naruto's eyes halted in anxiety and worry. "We….we didn't.." he blurted trying to deny his thoughts, "Yes we did." She confirmed as she hugged him and cuddled against him,

"We made love…I love you and you love me and there's nothing Tenten can do about it. Oh Naruto I love you so much!" she said between kisses and bites.

"No no, it can't be true. This must be a nightmare no no" he cried desperately trying to deny the true facts.

What had he done? He betrayed Tenten? He proved Sakura right and Tenten wrong. It was like he supported his lover's rival and spat at her in the face. By now Sakura had gone crazy and was pulling him to her, she was urging him to make love to her again and he knew it. But no he wouldn't this time. He couldn't. Not that it would matter.

His relationship was still broken and there's nothing he could do. "I can't do this." He cried and shoved her off of him. "Naruto!" she began but he wasted no time, he dressed with lightning speed and sprinted out of what was left of the camp. "Naruto where did you go? You're mine and there's nothing anyone can do." She said persistently.

She was progressing on. She knew she was being a bitch and felt horrible about it but she also knew that Naruto still had feelings for her, she just sensed it.

On another part of the village Uchiha Sasuke roamed. He was now confused, his love for Tenten had faltered but he was still empty. He needed love. He wished he would find his answer as he turned the next corner but things like that don't happen very often. Yet it did. Fate was on his side.

As he turned he bumped into Hyuuga Hinata. They looked into each other's eyes and a connection was made, a silent connection. They both instinctively brushed their lips together using silence as a start to their relationship.

But things were not so smooth with two lovers who felt the cruelty of fate. Tenten ran and ran, her eyes were hot with crying and she occasionally sniffed with anxiety and guilt as did Naruto as he raced up towards the direction.

Two bonds came from either side bonds that would soon bring the end of a wonderful experience. They soon caught sight of each other. As if on queue they grabbed each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh Naruto I'll understand if you break up with me, but I've done something really horrible…" began Tenten anxiously dreading the discussion that would soon come out of this.

Now Naruto was curious and decided to leave his grief for later. "You see….Neji and I kissed and we almost made love." She started and Naruto's face brightened up, he was fuelled with anger but his guilt was subsiding.

"But then I, I remembered you and I told him to stop, I hope you forgive me , I'm so sorry, he was the one who kissed me and I'm so sad right now, I feel…like a monster. Please relieve me of this pain Naruto, please forgive me. I understand if you don't but please." She urged as she hugged him desperately letting two tears escape her eyes.

He on the other hand felt horrible. She was in the same situation and she stopped and thought of him. "Oh Naruto…I don't deserve you" she said weeping half the sentence.

"No Tenten it is I who doesn't deserve you." He said soberly and released her. He looked at the ground and shamefully started a horrible conversation. "I…I made love to…Sakura…yesterday. She…seduced me." He blurted not daring to look into her eyes. Tenten wasn't expecting it, he made love to Sakura ? She couldn't believe it. No….not him. Sakura had won.

She felt her face heat up and suddenly a surge of tears came out of her eyes. **SLAP ! **Naruto rubbed his face and shamefully looked into her moist eyes. After the glance, she looked into his eyes and it was confirmed, they were over.

Tenten turned away and ran fast, crying loudly attracting pedestrians everywhere.

"Ah no more Tenten, now you're free to love me." Said a pink haired chuunin behind the depressed blonde.

He turned around instantly. "You….How dare you speak to me? You bitch ! That's what you are ! A bitch ! Don't you know what me and her had. Why were you so determined on ripping us apart huh? You're always there to ruin my life aren't you? I'm not the one who's annoying YOU are !" he exclaimed.

He had never been angrier in all his life. His rage and fury were instantly leaked on her. His face was red and his fists were clenched. "You make me sick ! I don't know why I made love to you and lost the thing that completed my life ! The thing that had made me satisfied ! and you ruined it." He yelled.

But Sakura wasn't going to take this much longer. "Well excuse me. I didn't make you FUCK me now did I? You obviously love me if you made love to me. Why else would you do it then?" she yelled with just as much rage.

"You're right." He said suddenly taking her aback. "I did love you. I should've gotten rid of that before I broke that angel's heart. But the thing is , after all this, _I don't love you anymore._" He said darkly as he walked away.

These words came as a strike to the heart and now even she was depressed. The love triangle was broken and all were sad. It was a grim day indeed but life must go on…..

* * *

That's that. I'm gonna post an epilouge to tell you in brief what became of our characters, again thanks for the support and feel free to ask any questions and tell me if its good or bad. 


	8. Epilouge

**Epilogue:**

What became of our heroes?

Naruto: Naruto remained depressed but he moved on and focused on his dream yet he still has dreams of those wonderful days he spent with Tenten and sometimes it is hard to look on the bright side. Guilt also consumes him.

Tenten : Same as Naruto

Sakura: She is very ashamed of herself and she spent several weeks not talking to Naruto, But then she apologized to him and Tenten. She decided that she'll never try to destroy love in order to achieve any of her goals.

Neji: He constantly feels empty and confused and hopefully vigorous training will relieve him of this experience.

Sasuke: He is finally complete and is SLIGHTLY more cheerful, his training is progressing on and he is actually getting more powerful than ever before. He and Hinata talked and decided to hook up

Hinata: She loves Sasuke dearly and feels more positive about herself. But she still admires Naruto and still loves him a little yet she knows that it will never surpass the love she has for Sasuke.

**THE END **

Bye guys love ya all


End file.
